SA-BCDEF
by Da Newbie
Summary: Sword Art Online drabbles following the alphabet – -100 words for each chapter. I do not own! Forgive me if it is just different and deep but that is the life of SAO. :) *Z-Zephyr* ATTENTION: 2X THE ALPHABET! (Much better) *C-Cage*
1. Anger

Anger

That was what he felt when Kayaba Akihiko imprisoned him in the game.

When the Black Cats of the Night was dying in front of his eyes.

When he saw The Gleam Eyes attacking his friends.

When he was about to die from Kuradeel.

When Yui died because she was a _foreign object._

When he fought Kayaba Akihiko, who had even killed Asuna.

When it was just a little distance away to enter the Tree of Life.

When he watched Sugou playing with Asuna's body.

When he was in desperation, grief and frustration.

There was Kirito's anger.


	2. Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful was Yuuki Asuna in his eyes.  
She was not just The Lightning Flash and Queen Titania.

He liked her. He loved her.

And so, he arranged a marriage with the girl.  
He loved her and would not let the others have her.

He adored her even when she didn't know.  
He liked the smell of her hair and the softness of her cheeks.

He was willing to do everything for her.  
He was even part of the reason why she had lived.  
She had lived through the game.

But she would not accept him.  
Because he was Sugou.


	3. Child

Child

There was something with Yui that made Kirito proud to be her father.

There was the fact that she made him and his game wife, Asuna, happy.

She was a program who had a valuable reason to live in the game.

He saved her and got her tiny heart.  
Because she was a part of his life in the virtual world.

She was a program, a pixie and a child.  
She was a living being that had moved his heart.

She was one of the reasons that made him smile and gave him the motivation to act for victory.


	4. Day

Day

Since when had you started counting your days?

You have a fear building up in your heart that you'll never make it.

But you strive to be strong even when it feels unreal.

You're just in a virtual world but it's your reality.

And as you stare at a , you have the urge to sing a Christmas tune.

You find a reason to smile as you know that a person would be listening.

You just have to say your thanks for that person had made your life wonderful.

And hope of being a Sachi that he will remember.


	5. Ecstasy

Ecstasy

How did the people feel…

When they saw and became part of a big virtual world?

When they learned the basicsw and knew that they would improve?

When they formed a team and worked together for victory?

When they killed a player for their own good?

When they did things in their own way?

When they defeated a boss and cleared a floor?

When they flew by wings for the first time?

To live a life so imaginary but real?

To love a player whose name they didn't know?

There were feelings.  
Ecstasy shaped the mind and heart.


	6. Friends

Friends

You were never used to people's company.  
And you don't like much interaction.

Now, you smile as you meet a lot of people and build a relationship with them.

You look back at your past and realize that your time in the virtual world was real enough.

Your goal was to survive and complete the game.

Now, your goal is to make the others live.

You do it for all your connections.

They give you the desire to win.  
You'll never forsake them.

For their faces are lights on your path.  
They are friends that you, as Kirito, value.


	7. Game

Game

Everything was a game in the virtual world.

Everyone had skills and abilities, opponents and creatures to kill and connections to make.

Everyone was stuck in the world called Sword Art Online and had to survive.

It was like fate was toying with them, like their lives themselves are simple pieces of a bigger game.

Everyone had to _play_ it nicely and wisely.  
It was not just rolling the dice and facing random results.

You shape your life and improve.  
You interact with chances and choices.  
You change your own character.

Just like what you do in a game.


	8. Hand

Hand

Kirito's life was controlled by hands that created a virtual world.

But there were not just the hands of war and the hands of a game…  
There were the hands of people, as friendly as a handshake.

It was not just handing over money to live and eat.  
There was also giving a helping hand for support.

He had a handy set of items and essential connections.

And he never forgot his own hands.  
They're not just used to wield two blades and attack.

They were used to let the others live and have a life driven by purpose.


	9. Identity

Identity

The person's just a normal player, with feelings of thrill, joy, sadness and anger.

The person loved the game and the virtual world.

The person had a perfect team and a perfect adventure.

There was much to look forward to and the images were beautiful that it was never boring to look at them.

And the person met a fellow player that made life brighter and gave expectations.

They liked each other but only one felt love.  
But having known the other's identity, Leafa was left alone in her reality.

It's sad that her love was like a game.


	10. Jacket

Jacket

He was a very nice guy.  
He was the one who made the others amazed.

He was the one who brought a new kind of hope.  
He was the one who had faced a lot of problems and difficulties.

He was the one who cared and made every life special in his eyes.

He was the one who went with people through rocks, fields, skies and even ice.

And he made the others survive, having simple items that brought warmth to the heart.

Even the jacket was important.

It brought a blush to the cheeks of Liz.  
And love.


	11. Knowledge

Knowledge

You always start out as a beginner in the game.

So you gain the desire to search for information and intelligence.

You strive to change for the better and be a great player.

And you become aware of the fact that you change, along with your attitude and feelings.

You know what you feel, you know what you do.  
There is knowledge in that.

But sometimes, you know you have to accept reality and let some things flow.  
You know you cannot stop a stream.

There may be different sides in knowledge after all.  
Acceptance and confirmation of facts.


	12. Leer

Leer

There is a look or stare that you give to people to let them know a certain meaning without saying any words.

That look is sometimes more essential than a leader's speech and it could take control of one's attitude and movements.

Though the look could be harsh at times, it shows a strict control over a situation.

The look is usually given to enemies but can also be given to any stupid people or idiots.

The look is a significant expression that shows what a person currently feels.

A leer makes one cower or be alert.


	13. Matter

Matter

The two of us are together, alone in that place.  
Everything below us is a blur and seems so far away.

The wind is blowing gently against us and I see her long hair swaying beautifully.

And I look up at her eyes to see happiness.  
Why?

I know I had failed her.  
I didn't manage to save her life.

The girl named Asuna is now gone in the real world with me, Kirito or Kazuto Kirigaya.

And now, the wind blows even my tears away.

Is this it?  
Because all that matters now is my hand holding hers.


	14. Note

Note

How did a simple note become so meaningful?

At different times, it wouldn't have meant much but just a friendly note.

It was a short and conversational note.  
You hear the words anytime even on the game.

And the item used for the note was commonly used by partners and teams.

But when Kirito had heard some words from the same kind of item…  
It was totally different.

It was a message from Sachi, who was dead by the time.

He could practically imagine her saying the note to herself.  
And the line of words was breaking his heart.


	15. Oath

Oath

There is a difference between simple promises and oaths.

Both affect the future and build different kinds of bonds.  
There is a sense of trust and dependence on both.

But oaths are still different.  
In the game, there were many kinds of oath.  
To a guild, to a team or to another person.

An oath is a tight bond and can be associated with a chain.  
An oath is a pledge that could form one's future and set a path or even a crossroad.

But it is always tying one's self to another person.  
For better or for worse.


	16. Power

Power

There is something that takes a person to a place or a position.

There is a factor that makes a person stand out and be admirable, fearsome, a savior or a nightmare.

There is something that overwhelms the eyes, body, mind and heart,  
It either soothes a person or prickles the skin.

There is a factor that builds the character and brings a person to fame, glory or different ways.

There is something that grows along with the spirit and will.

The prime factor is power.  
It cannot be removed for it helps one hold on to his life.


	17. Quiet

Quiet

It was quiet and something was missing.  
There was no ringing in my ears and the weak notification of a message.  
There was no roar of a creature and the cry of desperate people.

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling.  
Why is my life empty?  
Maybe I'm missing a large part of my life.

I am not in SAO anymore.  
Then I realize that I am alive.  
She should also be.

I stand up and walk outside.  
"Asuna."  
The first audible sound that I heard.  
It had a lingering feeling in my ears.  
Almost like music.


	18. Rain

Rain

Rain, rain, go away.

You make us find it hard to adjust in battles.  
You make our bodies wet and we would sometimes slip on the rough ground.

You make our lives so depressing.  
You are like grief falling down from the sky.  
And along with lightning, you are even menacing.

You are a downpour.  
You bring everyone down.

Rain, rain, go away.  
You are so heavy in my back.  
You cannot be distinguished with my tears.

Pain, pain, go away.  
Why can't there be a colorful rainbow right now?  
Any sign of hope?

Any sign that we'll live?


	19. Sleep

Sleep

I stare ahead, the wind blowing against my face.  
There are even leaves softly hitting my body as they dropped to the ground.

I think about what the boy behind me had said.  
How can he treat days here as one of his _real life?_

It's just so bizarre.  
He's the famous swordsman and he acts this way?

He's so calm and he sleeps lazily.  
What would it feel to put my head on the grass?

I look up at the sky and wished for a peaceful game.  
What if I dream?  
It would be more colorful, I think.


	20. Two

Two

"Sit closer to the fire. It's cold out here in the forest."

"Then why did you even insist that we camp outside?"

"Asuna, don't you want a different experience?"

"Things became funnier, not different, when I _married _you."

But she shrugged as she moved closer to Kirito and held his hand.

"And to make the night unique… Care for a fried rabbit on a stick?"

"I could have cooked it."  
But she took the stick from the fire and ate it.

Kirito immediately cried.  
Some times, having two people share over a single piece of food just wouldn't work.


	21. Unreal

Unreal

Asuna looked up at a pair of eyes.  
Instantly, a feeling came to her chest.  
It was a new feeling, something that she had never felt before even in her real life.

So she wondered why she was feeling it now.  
By just looking at the pair of eyes, she realized her heart knew this was real.

The virtual world was just a game but her feelings were real.  
She was afraid of the pair of red eyes.  
The Gleam Eyes was giving her a look of menace.

Even though a creature like that was supposed to be unreal.


	22. Vulnerable

Vulnerable

It is vulnerable.  
It may be strong and determined but it easily breaks.

It may have the desire to live and feel but it could get tired.

It tends to desperately find ways to never give up in its life.

It gets hopeless and searches for any light to be able to move on.

It wants to see a positive change and help itself in the process.

It doesn't want to get lost, both literally and figuratively.

For it is Suguha's heart.

It tends to be easily blown away to places by the events in life and become vulnerable.


	23. Wall

Wall

No one can see it.  
No one can see me in that way.

I am just a boy named Kazuto Kirigaya.

I may be different but for me, it equals to special.  
With my own specialty.

It is my life.  
No one can see it but I am not sad.

For I have the others.  
Other players who are important in my life.

Perhaps I had isolated myself from the others.  
But it is because only a few see that part of me.  
The side of me as a gamer.

No one can see the world behind my wall.


	24. X

X

It is just a simple letter.  
It is just a simple symbol.  
But it has a lot of meanings.

It can mean the start of an event, an anniversary, a birthday, a simple day.  
It can also mean its end.

It can mean a place of treasure, a symbol for death, fortune and misfortune.

It is just two slashes of a pencil or ball pen and there comes the X.

No matter what the length and width, it can still be that significant X.

X can mean a code.  
Thus, it can be the most important letter and symbol.


	25. Year

Year

The years in the online game was practically frightening to everyone.  
It didn't always look like there was a way out of the tragedy.

But my years as Kirito actually became fruitful.  
I knew people.  
I liked people.  
I loved people.

It was all different in my real life  
I had changed in the years.  
It was like a natural process that I change and grow up.

The years had become solid parts of my life and they were _real_.

I do not regret being a gamer.  
It shaped not just my point of view but my attitude, too.


	26. Zephyr

Zephyr

Every time was an important moment…

Every time there was a scene among themselves…

Every time a day has gone. A night has gone…

Every time there was a significant change, whether small or big…

Every part of the time, whether real or artificial…

There was the zephyr.

It was a soft breeze against any length of hair.  
Against the round cheeks.  
Against the tears.

It was supposed to be a calming wind, a wind that lulls a person to sweet numbness and reality.

It was a zephyr.  
It was part of the nature.  
It was part of life.


	27. Attractive

Attractive

Her hair was soft to the touch and was easy to caress; was fragrant and was pleasant with the air, and was wonderful with its curls.

Her face was beautiful and good to look at, whether she was angry or was happy.

Her body was strong, firm and slender. Her body functions fast along with instincts.

Everything was enough to make him fall for her.

She was the one for his taste and he stared at her with a glint in his eyes.

She was wonderful with the name of Asuna.

She was attractive in the eyes of Sugou.


	28. Bread

Bread

What is with her?!  
Teasing me about parental duties when I had just woke up.

Well, Yui is crying but I'm not sure how to handle it.  
I decide to leave them for a while.

Hmm...  
I smell something pleasant.

I move around the house and sit on the dining table.

Bread.

Asuna is not around, I don't have someone to ask permission to.  
So I take it instantly and eat it.

Oh my...  
What is with her?!

It tastes so good!

Ever since the first time I met her, she always had great food.  
For me!


	29. Cage

Cage

The place was beautiful and peaceful.  
It had a variety of flowers and fragrant odors.

Bees and butterflies would flutter around and her ears would seem to be buzzing.

It was grand with all its decoration, all made and set for her pleasure.

The grass and plants were well cared of and the paths were kept clean.

It was the opposite of a poor condition and was well worth it to live in the place.

But it was still a cage, high above the boy she loves.

Thus, Asuna doesn't plan on staying inside for a long time.


End file.
